Darkstorm Season 2 Episode 2: Revenge of the Seabear
Darkstorm-Actu-Sin Vesheka Barator has been Drak'Vorkata of Apocalia for a long time, and the universe he knows continues to surprise him. As he leaves his kingdom to attend a peace talk on the Planet of Raptora, during a bad thunderstorm, things take a different turn as the storm confuses the rift, sending Darkstorm to a new world. Welcome to the multiverse. Story So Far The city of Bikini Bottom is very interesting, to say the least, and now I made two new friends in my journey. Granted they are a bit strange but who am I to judge them they probably think the same of me yet they take a chance on me, now they are taking me to the hottest restaurant in town. At least they keep me away for the place called the Chum Bucket, Blagh, who would willingly eat chum, disgusting. Now for the bigger question, what exactly is a Sea Bear? Transcript Darkstorm: Walking/swimming with Spongebob and Patrick) So This Plankton individual tries to steal the recipe for these burgers in question? SpongeBob: (thinking about Plankton in a thought bubble that just appeared over his head) Yes exactly. Plankton runs the Chum Bucket & not only he is an arch enemy of Mr. Krabs... (holds a Krabby Patty) Plankton tries to steal the Krabby Patty formula from the Krusty Krab for years. (Seeing the thought bubble version of Plankton trying to steal the Krabby Patty & quickly swats the Plankton with a fly swatter) Plankton (in the thought bubble): Ouch. (the thought bubble disappeared) Patrick: And he wasn't nice to everyone either. Darkstorm: I want to know who would stomach chum, Yuck. SpongeBob: Nobody, that's why Plankton is trying to steal the formula to create Krabby Patties there to try & run Mr. Krabs out of business. Darkstorm: Well we can have that happen now can we, besides if what you say is true, this Plankton fella is a real push over SpongeBob: I know, but he may also be smart to come up with a variety of plans. We can never be too sure on what he may come up next. Darkstorm: Got it anything else I should know? SpongeBob: He's also a super genius on technology so be careful around him. Patrick: So what do we do now? SpongeBob: Well, it is a peaceful day. Shall we go camping outside again? Darkstorm: I am ok with that. SpongeBob: Great! I'll go get the camping gear. Patrick: And I'll get the Marshmallows just like the astronauts eat! SpongeBob & Patrick: (heading to their homes to get their camping gear, tent & camp food) Darkstorm:(Rubs his chin) Squidward: Oh Neptune, not this again... Darkstorm: (Setting up his tent) Squidward: (walks out of his house) Are you Neanderthals really going camping again? Don't you remember what happened last time? SpongeBob: It doesn't matter where we are as long as we are in the outdoors making memories. At least we remember the safety requirements on making a circle. Patrick: Yeah & our protective undergarments too. Darkstorm:(on watch) Squidward: Well, don't ask me to join your stupid "camping trip" again! I'm staying within the safety of my home... SpongeBob: Ok, suite yourself. And have fun inside. (Getting the camping gear set up with Patrick & Darkstorm's help) (to Darkstorm) Don't Mind Squidward, he has a bit of a bad experience on our last camping trip. Darkstorm: I can see that Squidward: (sips on his tea, laughing) Those imbeciles are going to get mauled by that Seabear! Darkstorm: (Drawing a circle around his tent) Patrick: (as SpongeBob draws a circle around their tent as well) Good thinking, all the experts say that's the only thing to stop a seabear attack. SpongeBob: You can't be too careful. Squidward, I advise you to do the same thing. Darkstorm: I agree, even though I am certain I will be alright I am not taking any chances Squidward: I'm in my house, you idiots! SpongeBob: Ok, but you can never be too careful, Squidward. (Gives Squidward a stick) Here's a stick to draw a circle with just in case. Patrick: Or pretend to be somebody else if Seabear doesn't like you. Darkstorm: (Reading the magazine I married a Seabear) Patrick: (also reading a mazagine "Seabears & Fairy Tales are Real") SpongeBob: We just hope that Squidward will be ok. So Darkstorm, enjoying the camping experience so far? Darkstorm: Oh yea SpongeBob: (brought a bag of Marshmellows) We brought a bag of Marshmellows to roast by the fire. You want some? It's just like the astronauts eat. Darkstorm: sure SpongeBob: (give Darkstorm some Marshmellows, while he roast his Marshmellows with Patrick doing the same) Patrick: (roasting a Marshmellow as well, but has it too close to the fire, screams a bit when his Marshmellow begins to burn) Hot hot! (Blows the flames off the Marshmellow, but blow off the burnt Marshmellow off the stick instead) Oops. Sorry can I start over? SpongeBob: It's ok, Pat. Not too close to the fire this time. Darkstorm:(Eating his Mallow) SpongeBob: (while keeping an eye for any signs of Sea bears) So tell us Darkstorm, what is this Apocaila world you speak of? Patrick: Sounds like it's out of this world. (Eats his Marshmellows, smiling) And the deliciousness has landed...! Darkstorm:(Explains his culture, warrior way, Kingdom) Mr. Krabs: Say again? SpongeBob: Oh hey Mr. Krabs. This is our new friend Darkstorm. Patrick: And look out for giant sea bears. MR. Krabs: Ye be a king? Darkstorm: Out of all that you focus on my title? SpongeBob: Mr. Krabs, Darkstorm is our friend & equal & we treat each other as such. Patrick: (looking for any signs of Seabears in the area with binoculars, but is looking through them the wrong way) Darkstorm: Looks like we aren't alone (Flips the binoc's to correct position as a sea bear approaches knocking on Squidwards door) Squidward: (from inside) Go away, SpongeBob. Do you mind? SpongeBob: Oh no.... (quickly draws an anti seabear circle in the dirt with Patrick's help with Darkstorm) It's back! Mr. Krabs, draw an anti seabear circle in the dirt, quickly! Squidward: (open the door) SpongeBob, Id thought I told you to-! (Gasps upon seeing the seabear again) (screams while trying to get away from the seabear) Patrick: SpongeBob! What are we gonna do? Squidward's gonna be a goner if we don't save him...! Darkstorm: Odds of me surviving if I ran out the circle? SpongeBob: (whispers to Darkstorm about the odds of surviving, knowing that it's not gonna be pretty about a seabear attack, like what happened to Squidward last time) Darkstorm:(Gulps and preps to run stick at ready) Here goes nothing (Runs) The Seabear growls and charges at him SpongeBob: Oh I can't watch. (Cover his eyes with Patrick) Darkstorm:Slides under the Seabear catching it off guard) Seabear: Huh? SpongeBob & Patrick: (is surprised by Darkstorm's skills) Now's our chance. (Quickly try to sneak inside from the back door to try & get Squidward into the circle safely, seeing him screaming from the sight of the Seabear that has returned) Squidward: Move over! (Rushing back inside the circle) The Seabear goes after them only stopping outside the circle SpongeBob & Patrick: (sighing in relief that they are safe inside the circle with Squidward, checking on him) Darkstorm:(Growls and tackles the Seabear) Seabear:(Growls back) SpongeBob: That was close. (Turn to Squidward) Squidward, are you ok? Darkstorm: backflips to the circle) Squidward: (visiably shaken & hurt) (to SpongeBob) No....? Darkstorm:(Growls) Seabear: (Growls back) Squidward: (gulps in fear) Darkstorm: Sniffs) Do I smell Jerky? Patrick: Jerky? Squidward: What? SpongeBob: As in Beef Jerky? Did someone pack them on the way here? Darkstorm: Look around SpongeBob, Patrick & Squidward: (look around, while sniffing for the scent of beef jerky) ? SpongeBob: Say, something is cooking around here? Squidward: Is something burning? Darkstorm: Your foot is on fire. Squidward: (screaming while trying to put out the fire from his burning foot) SpongeBob: Ohhh, the sea bear must've smell the scent of the calamari. Patrick: But how did this happen? Squidward: I was busy cooking Swedish barnacle balls inside, having to avoid anymore camping shenanigans, but I suddenly got myself burnt a bit during the cooking process. Darkstorm:(Kicks the can to the bear) The Sea Bear sniffs and eats them before swimming off Darkstorm: Ok thats an all-clear Squidward: I... I don't believe it. You saved my lives... again. SpongeBob, Patrick & Squidward: (celebrate for a bit) Squidward: But seriously please don't touch me. SpongeBob: Sorry, but we're glad that your safe again, Squidward. Darkstorm: At the Risk of Jinxing things Whats attracted by that? Patrick: The sound of a sea bear attack? SpongeBob: Oh yeah, a Sea Rhinocerous. Darkstorm: Turns to see one) You have got to be joking. SpongeBob: Good thing we're all wearing our Anti-Sea Rhinocerous undergarments, right everyone? Squidward: (nervously, while Patrick nods) Uh huh. (End of Episode)